<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fred Astaire is the man for you! - español by dohie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473499">Fred Astaire is the man for you! - español</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie'>dohie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chanyeol le fastidia cada vez que su roommate Jongin habla de un tal Fred, y para callarlo lo besa una y otra vez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol y Jongin tienen una amistad sólida. Se conocieron al iniciar la universidad ya que los habían asignado como compañeros de habitación. Chanyeol estudiaba biología porque quería ser veterinario y Jongin decidió optar por psicología. Ambos calzaban perfectamente bien, casi nunca se peleaban y se cuidaban mutuamente.</p><p>Chanyeol era algo impulsivo, de lapso de atención corta y muy optimista. Además, no podía mantenerse entretenido o atraído a una sola persona por más de dos semanas y traía diferentes acompañantes cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. A Jongin no le molestaba tanto mientras no sean ruidosos.<br/>
Jongin en cambio no parecía mostrar interés en nadie y se lo podía ver rechazando a varios chicos y chicas. Jongin era tranquilo y pensaba mucho las cosas antes de escoger una opción.</p><p>"Por qué no sientas cabeza con Jongdae? Es un buen chico y está loco por ti, claramente." Jongin le dice un domingo en la mañana mientras Chanyeol hace café para ambos.</p><p>Chanyeol observa pestañeando rápidamente a Jongin. La luz dorada del sol se colaba entre la ventana y su persiana; adornando así la cocina entera y la piel ya morena de Jongin. Ese día se veía más cansado, sus ojos semi cerrados y sus labios hinchados por el sueño. Su piel brillaba y Chanyeol suelta un suspiro. Su roommate es bello, pero sabe que este no siente atracción por él y Chanyeol aunque encuentra al menor hermoso, prefiere no arruinar su amistad, monotonía y cariño por una (o unas, Chanyeol no sabe si lograría conformarse con una sola noche. Cree que no podría controlarse una vez que toque a Jongin) noche donde el placer domine.</p><p>"Sabes que no soy así, Jonginnie. Jongdae el lindo y todo pero..." Chanyeol se queda colgado pensativo. Dos tazas de café negro en sus manos.</p><p>"¿Pero?" Jongin pregunta tomando una de las tazas, haciendo que Chanyeol salga de su trance.</p><p>"Pero no es el indicado" Chanyeol afirma.</p><p>Jongin tuerce sus ojos. Su pijama le queda grande y Chanyeol cree que es adorable.</p><p>"¿Cómo sabes?" Jongin se sienta en el mesón junto a las hornillas. Chanyeol mira las piernas de su amigo. Son firmes porque le había contado que en la secundaria había sido parte del equipo de atletismo. Chanyeol le cree.</p><p>"Bueno porque con todas las personas que he estado, nunca he sentido una conexión más especial. Es como si ese lugar en mi corazón no estuviese disponible. No.. es como si fuese hermético. Tal vez encuentre a alguien algún día que logre atravesar mi corazón. No lo sé Jongin." Chanyeol se revuelve su pelo rubio algo frustrado. Es difícil hablar de amor porque sinceramente, está feliz con sus relaciones esporádicas. "Por lo que sé, esa persona podrías ser tú" El más alto aumenta riéndose y Jongin se atranca con su café.</p><p>"Chanyeol..." Jongin lo mira limpiándose café de la comisura de su boca.</p><p>"Hablando de esto. ¿Por qué tú no sales con nadie? En los dos años y medio que te he conocido nunca te he visto con alguien."</p><p>Jongin salta del mesón y se pone a lavar ambas tazas ya vacías. Chanyeol se coloca junto a él y las seca cuando Jongin acaba.</p><p>"Me gusta estar solo en ese sentido Yeol. Ya lo sabes."</p><p>"Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas Jongin." Chanyeol lo mira con ojos curiosos e interesados.</p><p>"Lo mismo va para ti Yeol. Dale una oportunidad a Jongdae." Jongin le sonríe sincero y Chanyeol le ofrece una sonrisa no tan entusiasmada como las de siempre. Jongin no se percata.</p><p>x</p><p>El martes llega algo abrupto. Chanyeol había quedado en comer con Jongdae y Jongin, el cual parecía entusiasmado con la idea de Chanyeol acercándose más a Chen (Jongdae pero varias personas lo llaman Chen y nadie sabe el por qué).<br/>
Chanyeol estaba sentado en una mesa bajo una sombrilla amarilla. Tenía unas gafas negras y ropa cómoda. Estaba algo nervioso, pero pensar en los ojos reafirmantes de su roommate le traía calma.<br/>
Chen llega primero, su cabello es corto y de color naranja pálido. Su sonrisa siempre amigable aparece. Lleva puesto unos jeans flojos y se ve más delgado.</p><p>"¡Amo este restaurante Chan!" Jongdae comenta luego de haber saludado.</p><p>"Me alegra. Solo falta Jongin pero no sé dónde está. Es tan impuntual siempre. Lo siento" Chanyeol agrega entre dientes.</p><p>Ambos se quedan callados por lo que se siente como una eternidad y Chanyeol sabe bien que el silencio podría ser llenado por besos y gemidos, pero esa no era la intención de hoy. Y peor el lugar. Chanyeol maldice a Jongin y su tardanza.</p><p>"Puedo ir a pedir bebidas hasta que llegue tu amigo. ¿Limonada para todos está bien?" Chen dice alegre y se aleja sin esperar una respuesta.<br/>
Chanyeol se queda sentado en su mesa mirando como su cita se aleja.</p><p>El día es caluroso y no hay muchas nubes en el cielo. La gente entra y sale del restaurante y hay un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria comiendo en la mesa frente a ellos. </p><p>Chanyeol espera.</p><p>Jongdae regresa y un mesero sirve casi al instante sus bebidas en tres vasos. No pasan ni 5 minutos y pueden ver a Jongin corriendo hacia ellos. Su pelo castaño vuela hacia atrás y su mochila roja está como siempre mal colgada: la cinta derecha pasa bien por un hombro mientras que la izquierda está sujeta a su brazo y no a su hombro. Chanyeol contiene la respiración al ver a Jongin vestido con un pantalón negro apretado y una camiseta blanca. Algo tan simple lo hace ver muy atractivo.</p><p>"YEOL YEOL YEOL." Pueden escuchar cómo el chico retrasado va gritando entusiasmado y va moviendo un papel que tiene en su mano.</p><p>Jongdae sonríe y Chanyeol rueda sus ojos.</p><p>"¿Por qué tan tarde?" Chanyeol golpea suave a su amigo en el hombro mientras este se sienta junto a él.<br/>
Jongin se levanta de golpe y saluda amigable a Jongdae y se vuelve a sentar."¡MIREN!" Jongin sigue hablando alto y a Chen parece agradarle el comportamiento de niño pequeño.</p><p>Ambos muchachos observan el papel que Jongin ofrece y leen que fue aceptado en una gran academia de baile.</p><p>"Siempre he querido bailar porque me gusta mucho y todo, pero no sé nada y puede que sea muy tarde para aprender técnicas y eso pero quiero intentar" Jongin les cuenta demasiado feliz y Jongdae lo felicita ofreciéndole un high-five.</p><p>Chanyeol se siente orgulloso y alegre. Es algo extraño ver a Jongin expresando mucho sus sentimientos por lo que atesora ese momento.</p><p>"Felicitaciones, Nini. Si algo sé es que te va a ir muy bien." Chanyeol dice suave.</p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver y le sonríe expresivo. Sus ojos convirtiéndose en lunas y sus dientes brillando levemente.</p><p>"Perdón por llegar tarde pero estaba hablando con la academia sobre todo eso. Gracias por esperarme." Jongin aumenta mirando a ambos chicos en los ojos y da un sorbo a su limonada. "Uhm, rico." Comenta mirando ahora a su bebida.</p><p>El almuerzo va bien. Chanyeol cuenta unas anécdotas del cuarto y Jongin se muere de la vergüenza. Chen por su lado suelta bromas y comentarios amigables. Jongin come algo rápido y se excusa, quiere dejar a su amigo y su cita un rato a solas.</p><p>x</p><p>Los problemas de Chanyeol no llegaron hasta después de dos semanas y tres días. Era un miércoles algo fresco luego de clases, Chanyeol se había quedado horas extra en el laboratorio y pensaba en que lo más probable es que al llegar a su casa, encontraría a Jongin bailando. Plus, Chen seguía en su vida y Chanyeol juraba que estaba en aprietos por su impulsividad y el mal consejo de Jongin. No le mal entiendan, Chanyeol quería a Jongdae, pero no de esa manera. Además, ese mismo miércoles Jongin empezó el único mal hábito que molestaba a Chanyeol.</p><p>"Fred es sinceramente el hombre más espectacular que he visto en mi vida" Jongin dice ni bien Chanyeol abre la puerta de su suite.</p><p>"Huh" Chanyeol responde.</p><p>"Es tan hábil Yeol tienes que verlo. Su forma de bailar es asombrosa, quisiera verlo bailar el resto de mi vida."</p><p>"Fred." Chanyeol dice arrojando su maleta al sofá. Su voz salió algo cortante y no sabe por qué.</p><p>"Sí, es extranjero." Los ojos de Jongin brillan como nunca y Chanyeol se irrita.</p><p>"¿Es guapo?" Chanyeol quiere saber más sobre este crush que Jongin encontró en su, ahora estúpida, academia.</p><p>Jongin inclina su cabeza hacia su izquierda y hace un puchero. La pregunta de Chanyeol es algo inesperada.</p><p>"Uhm... eso es lo de menos. No me fijo en las apariencias." Jongin responde con voz pensativa.</p><p>Chanyeol solo asiente y se pone a recalentar algo de pollo que dejó de ayer. Jongin se acerca suave, se para en puntillas y coloca su quijada en el hombro de su amigo sobresaltándolo.</p><p>"¿Por qué el mal humor, gigante? ¿Sucedió algo?"</p><p>En cualquier otra circunstancia con cualquier otra persona, Chanyeol hubiese reaccionado huraño y grosero. Pero no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino del único ser al que no podía ni quería lastimar. Entonces contesta sincero. "Estuve evitando a Chen. Luego cuando al fin lo vi le dije que no quería una relación ni nada y bueno, nos hicimos cercanos estas semanas al salir a comer y todo por lo que no me gustó decirle todo eso."</p><p>Jongin abraza a Chanyeol por la espalda y no dice nada. El más alto puede sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello y le hace cosquillas por lo que empieza a reírse y en consecuencia Jongin también.<br/>
"Vas a estar bien, Yeollie."</p><p>Jongin se aleja y el microondas avisa que su comida está lista.</p><p>x</p><p>El jueves empieza con Jongin diciendo que no puede esperar a ver a Fred y termina con un cumplido hacia esa misma persona. Chanyeol está de mal humor por coincidencia. Y las semanas siguen iguales y Chanyeol ya no sabe que excusa darle a su pésimo humor. Jongin además baila juguetón en toda la pieza, dejando en consecuencia rastros divinos de color dorado que solamente Chanyeol puede ver. Y cada vez que el más alto camina por donde Jongin dejó sus huellas, se siente mareado. Además, éste se la pasa arreglando líos invisibles.</p><p>x</p><p>"¿Viste a Fred hoy?" Chanyeol murmura mientras él y Jongin ven una película un viernes en la noche. Ambos están sentados en el sofá de la sala. Cada uno en cada extremo, cubiertos por la misma cobija gris.</p><p>"No, pero tal vez la siguiente semana me siente a verlo bailar de cerca y aprender algo de él."</p><p>Chanyeol asiente y decide hacerse daño. Decide solito, empeorar su malestar.</p><p>"¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?"</p><p>Jongin se acomoda en el sofá. Chanyeol ignora totalmente la película.</p><p>"Uhm bueno, tiene una buena figura y la forma en la que sus pies parecen estar sueltos, pero son firmes. Wow me encanta su precisión." Jongin comenta pensativo y no se percata de cómo su amigo se acerca hacia él con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.</p><p>"Fuck Fred." Chanyeol comenta agarrando el rostro de Jongin y sellando sus labios algo fuerte, creando un sonido estruendoso de saliva y fricción.</p><p>Chanyeol está encima de Jongin, su peso cargado por su mano izquierda a un lado del cuerpo de su amigo, la otra en el cuello del moreno. Chanyeol lo besa algo furioso, sus labios se golpean varias beses y Jongin mueve su boca apenas. No sabe bien qué está pasando. Habían pasado años desde que había dado su último beso y tenía vergüenza de que sea malo besando. Chanyeol por su parte era un experto y Jongin se ve a sí mismo ceder. La confusión y la lujuria apoderándose de ambos.<br/>
La boca de Jongin se mueve ahora más sincronizada a la del mayor. A veces el moreno usa sus manos para acariciar el cuello al otro y éste último succiona los labios voluminosos del menor varias veces. Jongin se levanta sin despegar sus labios de los del otro. Una vez ya sentados usa sus manos para atarlas en la nuca de Chanyeol. Por su lado, el más alto coloca sus dedos alrededor de la cintura delgada del moreno. Jongin jadea.</p><p>"Yeol..." Jongin dice con voz entrecortada. Chanyeol lo besa en el cuello. "Para. Chanyeol." Jongin dice sujetándolo del cuello con sus manos.</p><p>Chanyeol lo regresa a ver: Jongin tiene una expresión de confusión y tristeza.</p><p>"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Jongin pregunta y Chanyeol suelta sus dedos de la cintura del otro.</p><p>"No.. no lo sé, Jonini."</p><p>Chanyeol no quiere regresar a ver a su amigo a los ojos, pero hace un esfuerzo enorme porque quiere darle a entender de que le importa. La película sigue reproduciéndose y hay música triste de fondo. Chanyeol la putea mentalmente.</p><p>"¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!" Jongin pregunta con sus ojos agrandados y lo empuja lejos.</p><p>Chanyeol se muerde los labios y su boca se mueve para decir 'lo siento' pero ningún sonido sale. Jongin se levanta fugaz y sale hecho una furia hasta su habitación y da un portazo tras de sí. Chanyeol se queda estático.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin se arroja en su cama y mira por su ventana la luna brillar. El cielo tiene pocas estrellas y la noche luce infinita. Jongin siente a su corazón latir veloz y sus dedos se levantan hasta llegar a su boca y se la topa delicado. No piensa mentir, el beso había sido increíble y Jongin podría querer más y más. Pero hay tantas razones por las cuales su corazón duele en la presente noche:-Jongin ama a Chanyeol como su amigo y confidente. No quiere perder eso. -Chanyeol es un idiota que no quiere sentar cabeza y podría lastimarlo muy fácilmente. -Jongin sabe que si es descuidado con el muchacho de pelo rubio y de orejas grandes; podría enamorarse perdida y locamente de él. -Para colmo, Jongin tiene miedo al amor. Y no quiere ser una persona más a la que Chanyeol pueda usar.</p><p>Pero vaya que ese beso había dejado a Jongin con electricidad en sus labios, manos, pies y estómago. Jongin sabía bien, desde el primer día en el que conoció a Chanyeol, que él significaba problemas (en el amor) y que era irresistible. Jongin sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para dejarse besar por el otro. Jongin también se preguntaba la razón por la cual su amigo decidió besarlo, cuando el rubio podía conseguirse alguien mucho más atractivo y extrovertido que Jongin.<br/>
Lo que Jongin no sabía era que Chanyeol tenía ojos para él desde casi siempre, y un cariño único e inconcluso, que ese beso pareció terminar de definir. Era gracioso pero la persona que se estaba enamorando sin cuidado era el mayor.</p><p>x</p><p>Había pasado un sábado incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos habló mucho. El domingo Jongin decide salir con Sehun, su mejor amigo, y poder hablar y distraerse.</p><p>"Chanyeol está roto." Sehun dice frunciendo sus cejas rectas. Con su mano derecha le entrega a Jongin un vaso de bubba.</p><p>"¿Huh?" Jongin inclina su cabeza a la izquierda.<br/>
Ambos muchachos están sentados en un parque algo grande. Hay varios árboles de flores moradas y más al frente, hay una pileta y juegos de agua donde varios niños juegan y saltan.</p><p>"Sabes quien es Chaeyoung, ¿verdad?" Sehun da un sorbo a su bebida. "Bueno, es fácil la chica más linda del campus y escuché que Chanyeol la rechazó."</p><p>Jongin lo mira parpadeando rápido. Esto si era algo que le sorprendía. Además porque Chanyeol había mostrado interés por la muchacha hace unas semanas.</p><p>"¿La rechazó?" Jongin se inclina más hacia su mejor amigo.</p><p>"Dos veces." Sehun agrega y Jongin escupe bubba.</p><p>"¡Qué asco, Jongin de mierda!" Sehun se limpia su jean claro con algo de fastidio.</p><p>"Lo siento. Pero, ¿crees que sea verdad?"</p><p>Sehun lo regresa a ver y se recuesta en el césped casi al instante.</p><p>"Bueno, le pregunté y me dijo que sí. Pero que me calle la boca porque ya sabes, no quiere hacer que Chae quede mal." Sehun se vuelve a sentar. "¿Le pasó algo a nuestro amigo enorme últimamente?"</p><p>Jongin entrecierra sus ojos para pensar. Está masticando bubba y Sehun lo mira atento. Jongin se acuerda de que ayer nadie hizo mucho. Chanyeol se quedó en su habitación todo el día y había tocado guitarra y algo de piano (Jongin lo había escuchado). Luego en la noche Jongin le preparó una taza de té de manzanilla con azúcar (el favorito de Chanyeol) y lo había llevado a su habitación. Chanyeol estaba dormido para ese entonces. El viernes en cambio ambos habían ido a clase, Jongin fue a la academia en la tarde y en la noche vieron una película y ... Los ojos de Jongin se abren de golpe, asustándose a sí mismo por el recuerdo.</p><p>"Bingo." Sehun suelta y Jongin trata de disimular que no tuvo ningún insight. "Dime, Jongin ¿Qué le pasó?"</p><p>"Dios ..." Jongin suelta un suspiro y se acomoda en el césped. "Eres mi mejor amigo pero no sabes cerrar tu fastidiosa boca." Jongin se queda con un puchero.</p><p>"Así me amas. ¿Qué pasó?" Sehun ríe un poco.</p><p>"El viernes ninguno de los dos tenía planes. Bueno por sorpresa de la vida, él no tenía planes; así que decidimos ver una película. Entonces empezamos a hablar de mi academia y de nada interesante cuando, Sehun te juro que no te cuento nada más si no quitas esa sonrisa de imbécil que tienes en tu rostro." Jongin afirma rodando sus ojos.</p><p>"Va okay okay. Lo siento." Sehun trata de mostrar una expresión seria.</p><p>"Bueno. Entonces de la nada Chanyeol dijo algo que no entendí bien y me besó. ¡Y antes de que digas nada!" Jongin agrega rápido. "Ya sabes cómo me siento con respecto al amor y a Chanyeollie."</p><p>Sehun sonríe tan calmado que Jongin tiene algo de miedo.</p><p>"¿Qué?" Jongin dice con voz bajita.</p><p>"¿Crees que el rechazo a Chae tenga que ver con ese beso?" Sehun menciona divertido.</p><p>"No." Jongin dice.</p><p>"Vale. Y sí, sí sé cómo te sientes con respecto al amor y todo. Pero Jongin no porque tus padres fueron un asco para el amor, no significa que tú lo vayas a ser. Tener miedo es normal, pero una vez que te dejas amar... bueno vas a ver de lo que te hablo. No vas a querer a nadie más que a tu pareja y te prometo que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que enamorarse."</p><p>Jongin asiente. "No me importa."</p><p>Sehun lo golpea suave en el hombro. "Okay. El amor no es algo para ti, pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte con tu amigo. Si al final quedan de amigos. Chanyeol te mira de una forma extraña y diferente — y ambos son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta— pero la gente se acostumbra."</p><p>Jongin se siente más confundido que antes. En su estómago empiezan a formarse nudos y mariposas por las palabras de su mejor amigo. '¿Chanyeol lo mira diferente?'</p><p>"Dices que uhm... Chanyeol y yo ... nada serio... uhm."</p><p>"Ahora tú estás roto." Sehun cierra sus ojos dramático. "Jongin, sigues siendo virgen, no quieres saber qué se siente? Eres más virgen que monja en celibato. ¿No te da curiosidad?"</p><p>"Hey... ¡no soy virgen!" Jongin exclama en defensa.</p><p>"Jongin hablo de tu trasero." Sehun responde mirándolo serio.</p><p>"Ahhh."</p><p>"Diviértete con Chanyeol. Aunque sea por una noche. Es mejor hacer eso con alguien en quien confías y tú y Chanyeol son casi que mejores amigos, si yo no existiese claro."</p><p>"No lo sé, Hun. Chanyeol es alguien del que me puedo enamorar. Y te juro que no quiero eso. Amar a Chanyeol es tan fácil como atarse las agujetas del zapato. Pero es tan difícil y miedoso como aprender a montar bicicleta en la montaña."</p><p>Sehun lo mira mientras muerde su sorbete y le da una caricia suave en el hombro. Chanyeol es la única persona en el mundo que cuida a Jongin como a su novio y lo protege con cariño. Chanyeol puede ser un inepto, pero cuando se trata de Jongin... vaya que no hay hombre que supere su afecto por el moreno. Sehun además quiere ser cupido.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin llega al departamento para la hora de la cena y cuando abre su puerta puede ver a su compañero de cuarto con un mandil de rilakkuma amarrado a su cadera, cocinando pollo picante.</p><p>"Hola Yeol." Jongin sonríe leve.</p><p>"Jongin-ah. Siéntate, hice la cena. La ensalada ya está servida y hay vino en la mesa. Sírvete. Yo acabo esto rápido y te acompaño." Chanyeol parece nervioso y Jongin solo asiente una vez corto y se dirige a la mesa para servirse su comida.</p><p>El apartamento está casi a oscuras y hay velas en el centro de la mesa. Jongin sabe que Chanyeol hace todo esto para pedirle perdón. Jongin cree que es tierno. Pasan unos minutos silenciosos y Chanyeol se acerca suave y coloca pollo en ambos platos. Jongin siente su boca salivar; y no sabe si es el olor de la comida o ver cómo su amigo se quita el mandil fuerte y sus brazos musculosos sobresalen de su camiseta roja.</p><p>"Gracias por la comida, Yeol." Jongin dice metiéndose ensalada y pollo a la boca.</p><p>Chanyeol le sonríe curioso. "¿Qué tal?"</p><p>Jongin lo mira con ternura. "Sabes que me encanta cómo cocinas. Está delicioso."</p><p>Chanyeol se sirve un poco de vino en su vaso de Judy Hopps y Jongin suelta risitas tontas por lo adorable que es el más alto. Jongin da un sorbo a su vino que está en una copa de cristal.</p><p>"Jongin..."</p><p>"¿Sí?"</p><p>"Perdón por lo del viernes." Chanyeol susurra y ya nadie come. Jongin tiene las palabras de Sehun resonando en su cabeza.</p><p>"Está bien." Jongin se levanta de la mesa y Chanyeol cree que su amigo se iba a alejar disgustado a su habitación. Por lo que se sorprende cuando el otro se sienta en sus piernas y lo toma del rostro con miedo evidente en sus ojos.</p><p>"Nini..." Chanyeol murmura. Su aliento cálido golpeando el rostro del moreno.</p><p>Chanyeol coloca sus manos en la cintura de su amigo y le acaricia la piel sobre su camiseta delicadamente. Jongin tiembla.</p><p>"Sigo esperando a que me beses." Jongin ríe y Chanyeol lo besa sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus labios encuentran dientes primero y luego una boca recibiéndolo con recelo. Chanyeol gruñe un poco y Jongin se comporta más ameno.</p><p>La cena se ve reemplazada por besos y caricias inocentes.</p><p>x</p><p>El lunes después de la academia Jongin llega feliz al departamento. Chanyeol está haciendo deberes en la sala y Jongin se sienta junto a su amigo para contarle de su día (un hábito que tienen desde el primer día de vivir juntos).</p><p>"¿Qué tal tu día, Yeol?" Jongin lo mira expectante y feliz.</p><p>Chanyeol suelta su lápiz y lo mira con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. "Estuvo bien. Hoy en el laboratorio fuimos a recolectar insectos y ya sabes que los gusanos me desesperan. Pero fue divertido."</p><p>Jongin asiente. "¿Comiste?"</p><p>"Sí. Salí a comer con Tiffany."</p><p>Jongin no sabe por qué pero siente algo de ácido en la boca de su estómago. Una sensación de malestar.</p><p>"Qué tal tu día Jonginnie?" Chanyeol sonríe y Jongin siente mariposas y ya no un malestar.</p><p>"¡Bien! Vimos a Fred bailar una coreografía famosa de una película antigua llamada Royal Wedding. Chanyeol... Fred es..."<br/>
Pero Jongin no continúa. O más bien no puede continuar porque una mano de Chanyeol está en su pierna derecha y la otra la toma de su nuca. Sus labios bailan suavemente, uno contra otro. Enseguida la boca de Chanyeol succiona el labio inferior de Jongin y el moreno gime en respuesta. Chanyeol suelta el labio del otro y lo empieza a besar en la quijada, en las mejillas, en la nariz y el entrecejo. Lo besa por la frente y en la oreja izquierda. Luego baja a la quijada otra vez y deja besos en su cuello también. Muerde suave y lame. Jongin siente placer en todas sus vértebras. Ahora entiende por qué todos quieres estar con Chanyeol así sean 7 minutos.</p><p>"Vamos al cine." Chanyeol propone entre besos. Jongin tiembla al sentir el aliento cálido del alto en su cuello.</p><p>"Hay películas acá." Jongin responde entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello algo largo de Chanyeol.</p><p>"Vamos." Chanyeol insiste dándole un beso final y casto en la boca.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin se sube al carro de su amigo y no dice nada. Chanyeol parece de buen humor de repente. </p><p>"¿Qué quieres ver?" Chanyeol dice mientras maneja con una mano y la otra la entrelaza con la de Jongin.</p><p>"Lo que sea." Jongin refunfuña un poco.</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira de reojo y le aprieta los dedos juguetón. "Vamos, Jonini. No te enojes porque no querías salir. Va a ser divertido. Yo invito todo."<br/>
Jongin sonríe apenas. Es difícil enojarse con Chanyeol cuando siempre es tan bueno con él. Cuando el alto siempre busca la felicidad del menor.</p><p>"Yo pago la comida." Jongin protesta.</p><p>"Ni en sueños."</p><p>x</p><p>Una vez en el cine, ya sentados en sus puestos, Chanyeol se pone a abrir dulces y dejarlos al alcance de su amigo. Jongin lanza palomitas a Chanyeol y éste lo mira fingiendo indignación.</p><p>La película empieza y todos en la sala (8 personas en total) guardan silencio. Chanyeol toma a Jongin de la mano una vez más y el moreno agradece la falta de luz porque no quiere que su amigo se de cuenta de lo rojas que están sus mejillas.</p><p>"Yeol. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Jongin dice al rato.</p><p>"Claro." Chanyeol lo regresa a ver y contiene sus ganas de besarle.</p><p>"¿Soy... uhm... muy malo besando?" Jongin susurra y su boca forma un puchero. "No he besado a alguien en varios años..."</p><p>"A ver." Chanyeol sonríe pícaro y lo besa intenso y luego lento.</p><p>Los labios de Chanyeol son suaves y precisos. Saben bien cómo moverse y cómo abrir paso a ambas lenguas que deciden arriesgarse a probar un poco más del otro. Chanyeol empieza a reírse entre besos y Jongin lo golpea fuerte una vez roto el contacto.</p><p>"Malo." Jongin lo mira claramente enojado.</p><p>"Besas perfecto." Chanyeol se acerca para darle más besos y Jongin se estira para el otro lado. Chanyeol abre la boca indignado.</p><p>"No mientas. Ya dime." Jongin hace un puchero.</p><p>"Uh, vale. Me gusta demasiado como besas lento. Jongin eres bueno besando así. Pero..."Chanyeol suelta una risita.</p><p>"¿Pero?"</p><p>"Pero cuando nos besamos más rápido tu boca no se abre tanto por alguna razón. Y es difícil jugar con tu lengua." Chanyeol dice sincero y se encoge de hombros. Jongin se muere de la vergüenza por lo que no dice nada y se muerde por dentro sus mejillas y se pone a ver la película.</p><p>"Mírame." Chanyeol ordena.</p><p>Jongin se gira hacia él. Todas sus conversaciones en susurros casi inaudibles.</p><p>"Besas muy bien para alguien que no ha besado a otra persona en años. Me gusta como me besas Jongin. Me gusta tu boca y cómo calza con la mía." Jongin tiembla y nunca se había sentido tan deseado. Chanyeol sí que sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a su pareja. Jongin siente otro mal estar al pensar cuantas veces dijo algo parecido a alguien más. Pero antes de que su incomodidad empeore Chanyeol lo besa como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y Jongin quiere reír porque el beso es muy lento.</p><p>x</p><p>El miércoles Chanyeol tiene clase de natación (tenían que tomar un deporte obligatorio en la universidad) con Sehun. Chanyeol lo conocía bien porque pasaba en su departamento con continuidad.</p><p>"¡YaYa! ¡Chanyeol!" Sehun saluda desde la piscina. Sus gafas de natación colgadas de su cuello y tiene un gorro negro de plástico cubriendo su pelo.</p><p>Chanyeol salta al agua y moja la cara del mejor amigo de Jongin. "¡YAAAYAAA SEHUN-AH!" Exclama y abraza al otro nadador. Ambos se habían hecho cercanos con los años y se hicieron aún más amigos en natación.</p><p>"¿Cómo está mi Jonginnie?" Sehun dice mientras esperan que su entrenador llegue. Chanyeol se coloca su gorro azul oscuro.</p><p>"Bien. ¿Por?"</p><p>"Me dijo que lo besaste." Sehun suelta y se sumerge en el agua antes de que su amigo pueda arrojarle agua.</p><p>"Si se entera que me contaste te va a matar." Chanyeol dice serio cuando Sehun resurge del agua.</p><p>"Nah." Sehun ríe y se frota el rostro para secarlo un poco.</p><p>Más gente va llegando a la piscina y se colocan en diferentes carriles. Tiffany salta al agua de manera agraciada y nada hasta donde los dos amigos estaban.</p><p>"Chan, hola." Lo saluda alegre.</p><p>"Hola Fanny." El alto responde. "Me gusta el color de tu traje de baño."</p><p>Tiffany se ríe y Sehun tiene su boca hecha una línea recta.</p><p>"Sabes que amo el rosado."</p><p>El entrenador llega y asigna quien sale primero en cada carril. Tiffany se mueve al carril continuo del de los amigos y se pone a charlar con sus compañeras.<br/>
Sehun es el primer nadador de su carril, y Chanyeol lo nota algo serio y asimila que fue por su interacción con Tiffany.</p><p>"Sehun, Tiffany es mi mejor amiga. Además, quiero enamorar a Jongin. No le digas nada." Chanyeol agrega tranquilo antes de que el silbato del profesor anuncie la salida.</p><p>Chanyeol sale segundo y el resto del entrenamiento Sehun y él no hablan pero no están peleados ni nada.</p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol tenía que esperar a Jongin todas las tardes desde que el menor había entrado a la academia. Normalmente cenaban juntos, cocinaban juntos, lavaban los platos juntos y hacían tarea juntos. Esa tarde no sería la excepción.<br/>
Jongin llegaba dos horas más tarde que Chanyeol, a eso de las cinco. Por lo que para quemar tiempo, el más alto decide tomar una siesta. A eso de las cinco y unos cuantos minutos más, Jongin llega y entra corriendo al departamento. Chanyeol escucha el ruido que el moreno have y abre apenas los ojos desde el sofá (donde se había quedado dormido). Chanyeol siente felicidad acumularse en su cuerpo al pensar en Jongin, y se quiere levantar para saludar al menor pero solo siente un peso en todo su cuerpo. Y cuando su visión deja de ser borrosa y analiza su situación, puede ver a Jongin acostado encima de él. Jongin tenía esta costumbre cuando se sentía mal (física o emocionalmente). Chanyeol acaricia el cabello del otro.</p><p>"Nini... ¿pasó algo?" La voz del más alto sale muy ronca. Chanyeol se la aclara.</p><p>"No puedo hacer un paso de baile y me frustro demasiado. Chanyeol soy tan idiota como para querer aprender a bailar a mis veinte años." Jongin dice con voz cansada.</p><p>"No digas eso. Calma. Cuando algo no te sale, es solo cuestión de práctica." Chanyeol dice suave. Jongin sonríe por las vibraciones que la voz de su amigo crean en su caja torácica. Jongin las siente al estar encima de él.</p><p>"Es frustrante." Jongin agrega.</p><p>Chanyeol sabe que al moreno le gusta ser mimado. Así que lo toma de sus brazos y se las arregla para subir el rostro y cuerpo del menor a su altura. Cuando ambos rostros están cerca, Chanyeol lo besa con ternura. Jongin se entrega al beso.</p><p>"Practica aquí tu paso de baile; es mejor si avanzas un poco acá. No sé cómo pero te ayudo. Vamos, hay que mover los muebles." Chanyeol anima al menor y ambos se levantan.</p><p>Los muebles quedan apegados contra las paredes y Jongin tiene un espacio decente para moverse. Jongin explica que su pase de baile es tener las rodillas dobladas y las puntas de los pies mirando a los extremos. Un pie enfrente y pegado al otro. De ahí tiene que saltar y acabar en la misma posición. Jongin dice que nunca acaba en la posición adecuada. Sino que sus pies son imprecisos.</p><p>"Déjame ver." Chanyeol susurra.</p><p>Jongin demuestra el paso que debe hacer, pero como había comentado, sus pies terminan o muy separados o apuntando hacia al frente.</p><p>"¿Y si me das tus manos y te levanto un poco para que hagas tu paso en cámara lente y así puedas ver en qué momento te equivocas?" Chanyeol propone tranquilo.</p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver con ojos emocionados y el alto entiende que la idea le gusta mucho.</p><p>Y así se pasan al menos una hora, Chanyeol levantando a Jongin de un lado a otro y esté practicando lento. A Jongin le gusta lo reafirmante y seguras que se sienten las manos de Chanyeol en su cintura. Jongin es liviano para Chanyeol y le parece tierno poder ayudar a su amigo de esa manera. También se ríen de vez en cuando y el moreno se sonroja. Chanyeol lo levanta una última vez y se tambalea hacia atrás cuando Jongin ata sus piernas a la cintura del rubio y sus brazos lo abrazan por el cuello. Chanyeol recobra el equilibrio y no duda un segundo en besar al otro. Jongin lo recibe con entusiasmo.</p><p>"Gracias, Yeollie." Jongin lo besa más profundo.</p><p>x</p><p>Para la hora de la cena, ambos amigos deciden pedir una pizza y comerla en el sofá. Ya habían arreglado la sala y hecho deberes. Jongin había escuchado el relato del día y la rutina de su amigo y se había reído al escuchar la forma en la que Sehun y el otro saludan en la piscina. La pizza se termina rápida y Jongin se da una ducha mientras Chanyeol lava los platos. Al salir Jongin se sienta en el mesón mientras Chanyeol prepara un café.</p><p>"Duerme conmigo hoy." Jongin dice sereno.</p><p>Chanyeol sabe que Jongin nunca va a dejar de sorprenderle pero eso no significa que el esté más preparado para las ocurrencias del menor. Chanyeol riega un poco de café en su camisa, por suerte no estaba tan caliente.</p><p>"Uhh" Chanyeol murmura algo rojo.</p><p>"Oh." Jongin dice algo desilusionado. "Me imagino que es raro ahora que nos besamos y eso..." Su voz es tímida.</p><p>"No. No nada que ver. Solo que uhm... ya sabes hay palabras con doble significado y soy un poco ... uhm..." Jongin siempre se divierte cuando su amigo no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Cree que se ve bonito.</p><p>"Pervertido" Jongin dice burlón y riendo fuerte. Chanyeol lo mira con sus ojos de cachorros agrandados.</p><p>"Lo siento."</p><p>"Sabía lo que estaba diciendo Yeol. Normalmente soy yo quien se pone tímido contigo. Es lindo ver que también puedo hacerte sonrojar." Jongin se baja del mesón y le dan un beso casto en los labios al alto.</p><p>"Voy a tu cama."</p><p>Chanyeol se queda con el café negro en las manos por unos minutos. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. A Jongin le gusta atormentarlo.</p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol se acuesta junto a Jongin y se siente como siempre. Ya habían dormido uno junto al otro en varias ocasiones y no se incomodan por la presencia del otro.<br/>
Jongin lo mira atento bajo la luz de la luna. Chanyeol lo sonríe débil.</p><p>"Tengo miedo de fracasar." Jongin murmura. Su aliento huele a pasta dental de menta.</p><p>"Es la cosa que más dudo que ocurra en esta vida." Chanyeol responde.</p><p>"Nunca voy a llegar a ser como Fred; él es tan bueno Chanyeol. Tan hábil."</p><p>Chanyeol forma una línea recta con sus labios. Luego besa a Jongin varias veces y cortas en su boca.</p><p>"Supongo que Fred practicó desde niño."</p><p>"Es verdad..." Jongin agrega. Su mirada algo lejana en sus pensamientos. "Yeol..." Jongin trata una vez más de hablar despacio. Hay algo de desesperación en su voz que trata de ocultar.</p><p>"¿Sí?"</p><p>"Mientras esto... nuestros besos, duren. Vas a ver a alguien más?" Jongin se muerde sus labios y trata de analizar el rostro de su amigo.</p><p>Chanyeol una vez más frunce su ceño. De todas las cosas que podría hacer en el mundo, herir a Jongin no era una de esas. Nadie sabe cuánto quiere al menor, cuánto valora el tiempo que tienen cada tarde y noche. Chanyeol podría admitir sin recelo, que la risa de Jongin era su canción preferida a cada momento.</p><p>"Claro que no."</p><p>Jongin está frustrado y aliviado. Jongin maldice que su corazón se niegue a abrirse; pero al mismo tiempo lo agradece. Porque sabe que Chanyeol es lo más lindo del mundo; Chanyeol es una estrella fugaz. Y como el nombre sugiere; no puede durar ... se tiene que marchar.</p><p>"Okay." Jongin dice sin más.</p><p>"Jongin-ah." Chanyeol agrega sujetando la mano de su amigo. "Mira a tu alrededor. Dime quienes están presentes."</p><p>Jongin sonríe un poco. "Tú y yo."</p><p>"¿Estás aquí conmigo, Jongin?"</p><p>"Aquí y ahora."</p><p>Chanyeol lo besa. Lo besa como si mañana Jongin fuera el que se marchase. Jongin lo besa para acordarse a que sabe Chanyeol; a que huele y como se siente su boca y toques. Ambos tratan de hacer de un momento efímero uno eterno. Y el tiempo les falla.<br/>
Jongin le retira la camiseta a Chanyeol. Sus manos exploran cada retazo de piel expuesta. Chanyeol solo mira con fascinación la forma en la que Jongin admira su cuerpo.<br/>
"Hermoso..." Jongin comenta sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Chanyeol sonríe con satisfacción.<br/>
Chanyeol no se conforma y se acerca para sellar sus bocas una vez más. Veinte veces más. Los labios de Jongin son grandes y suaves. Sus dientes torpes y su respiración acelerada. Chanyeol le retira también la camiseta. Chanyeol no puede acordarse las veces que ambos se vieron los torsos descubiertos. Tampoco puede ni atentar adivinar las veces que se quedo sin aire en su pecho al ver el cuerpo elegante, dorado y delgado del moreno. Esa noche no era la excepción.  Lo único diferente era que Chanyeol podía toparlo como quisiera y no dudó en hacerlo. Sus dedos fríos y blancos pasan por la piel del menor. Chanyeol roza los pezones de Jongin y éste suelta aire por su boca. Chanyeol besa el pecho entero de Jongin. Y a ese mismo ritmo el resto de ropa cae fuera de la cama.<br/>
Jongin está nervioso. Chanyeol sabe que su amigo nunca había tenido una experiencia así; por lo que se toman su tiempo. Primero van los besos suaves y reafirmantes, gemidos leves surgiendo entre gargantas. La cobijas son olas blancas y grises rozando ombligos y piernas. Miradas concentradas en cuerpos activos y rostros amables. Las manos quedan para ofrecer caricias cargadas de tinta que manchan pechos y cuellos ajenos. La tinta se parece a los rastros dorados que Jongin deja al bailar.Luego todo cae en el final inequívoco y esperado de ser uno. Chanyeol sostiene el cuerpo extasiado de Jongin y tras escuchar su nombre, él se viene también. Más tarde viene el cansancio y la paz.<br/>
Jongin tiene sus muslos entrelazados a los de Chanyeol. El más alto acaricia el brazo con el que Jongin se aferra a su pecho.</p><p>"¿Cómo estás?" Chanyeol lo regresa a ver.</p><p>"Bien." Jongin lo sonríe sereno.</p><p>"¿Puedo ahora yo hacerte preguntas?" Chanyeol se mueve un poco en la cama.</p><p>"Es justo."</p><p>"¿Por qué no crees en el amor?"</p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver sorprendido, pero se relaja enseguida.</p><p>"Son reacciones químicas. No es nada más. Por eso el amor se acaba." Jongin divaga su respuesta.</p><p>"¿Quién te rompió el corazón?" Chanyeol susurra.</p><p>Nadie habla por unos largos segundos. Jongin siente a Chanyeol tensarse junto a él.</p><p>"Mis padres." Responde abrupto. "No tengo un ejemplo... agradable, de lo que es el amor. De lo que yo conozco, no es más que un engaño. Es una excusa más para hacerse daño."</p><p>Chanyeol se imagina un poco a lo que su amigo se refiere y trata de no invadir más al otro ya que éste está confiando en él.</p><p>"Tus padres no son la representación única del amor, Jongin. Hay tantas otras puertas que puede el amor tomar." Chanyeol quiere agregar un 'déjame mostrarte' pero no se atreve.</p><p>Jongin suspira. "Puede que tengas razón."</p><p>Chanyeol se siente alentado con esa poca esperanza que nace en su corazón.</p><p>"A ti quién te rompió el corazón para que no quieras algo serio." Jongin pregunta casi enseguida. </p><p>"Baekhyun." Chanyeol recuerda a su ex novio. Era un ser frágil y alegre de cabello negro y quijada afilada. Baekhyun fue entonces la única persona con la que Chanyeol podía ser él mismo sin recelo o vergüenza. Ahora Jongin era esa persona y Chanyeol lo sabía bien. Nunca compararía al castaño con el pelinegro. Sus personalidades eran diferentes y su amor distinto. El amor por Baekhyun era intenso e irreal; siempre hay uno que ama más. Con Jongin las cosas eran lentas y todo parecía brillar. Chanyeol ama al moreno de una manera lenta, con cuidado y pura. Una forma más madura.</p><p>"¿Baekhyun?" Jongin pregunta interesado.</p><p>"Un amigo que hice en el año que me tomé antes de entrar a la universidad."</p><p>"¿Qué pasó?"</p><p>Chanyeol se junta más hacia Jongin y le da un beso en la frente. "Sólo uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a amar. Fuimos intensos y abruptos. Casi no nos conocíamos y decidimos empezar a salir. Era un poco enamoradizo a mis 18, y Baekhyun era irresistible."</p><p>Jongin no siente celos de Baekhyun. Jongin agradece en bajito que el mayor le cuente un poco más de sus heridas pasadas.</p><p>"¿Aún duele?" Chanyeol le pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio cómodo.</p><p>"¿Mis padres?"</p><p>"Ajá."</p><p>Jongin hace un puchero débil y piensa. "Un poco, sí." Chanyeol asiente comprendiendo. "¿Baekhyun?"</p><p>"Hace un año y medio que ya no."</p><p>Jongin sonríe y Chanyeol lo apega más a su cuerpo. Hace un año y medio que Jongin es el centro de su corazón.</p><p>x</p><p>Las siguientes semanas (para sorpresa de Jongin) pasan casi que volando. Hay varios besos robados y otros planeados o espontáneos. Jongin alza una ceja cada vez que Chanyeol lo besa en la nariz y murmura (más para sí mismo) cuan lindo es el moreno. Jongin siente mariposas en su estómago y algo de nauseas por un corazón hermético.<br/>
Jongin también empieza a asistir a los entrenamientos de Chanyeol los sábados a eso de las 8 de la mañana solo con la excusa de 'despertarse temprano'. Jongin se sienta cada sábado en el mismo lugar en las bancas frente a la piscina. Sehun siempre lo mira divertido desde el agua y Jongin finge no verlo. Chanyeol sale con su traje de baño negro y Jongin se aguanta la respiración hasta que su amigo salta al agua. Chanyeol se cerciora de saludar a Jongin de vez en cuando, o fingir que se ahoga para hacer al otro reír. Aunque Chanyeol aprendió hace años a nadar bien, ver a Jongin con su cabello castaño y unos lentes dorados y redondos observándolo tímido y con interés mientras se muerde su labio nervioso, hacen que Chanyeol sienta que se ahoga. Por su lado, Jongin se encuentra hipnotizado por el cuerpo espléndido de su amigo y lo sigue con los ojos a cada momento. Chanyeol es muy muy atractivo y Jongin le tiene algo de recelo a ese pequeño detalle.<br/>
Ese día tras salir de la piscina y bañarse rápido, Chanyeol sale al encuentro de Jongin, quien lo recibe con una sonrisa tranquila. Sehun se despide de ellos de lejos y sale corriendo hacia el parqueadero de la universidad. Le había comentado a Jongin que había conocido un chico en su trabajo de mesero y que éste lo había invitado a salir. Jongin estaba feliz por su mejor amigo.</p><p>"¿Tienes hambre?" Chanyeol pregunta virando su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. Ambos están caminando hacia el carro del mayor.</p><p>"Un poco. Me imagino que tú sí." Jongin ríe desganado.</p><p>"Me MUERO del hambre." Chanyeol exclama agarrando su estómago, siempre exagerado. "Vamos a comer una hamburguesa por favor."</p><p>Jongin solo lo sonríe y asiente. Chanyeol duda si tomarlo de la mano. "¿Sucede algo, Jonini?"<br/>
El moreno resopla un poco y su mirada parece algo perdida, como desinteresada. "No."'dice con otra sonrisa leve. Chanyeol no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.<br/>
Así en silencio y con sus manos separadas y frías, llegan hasta el vehículo y Chanyeol conduce hasta un restaurante que a ambos les gustaba. El mayor pide comida por el drive through y estaciona el carro frente al cine al que fueron hace unos días. Jongin mira las luces del local y la gente entrar y salir.</p><p>"Háblame." Chanyeol susurra luego de haber ambos comido en silencio. No había ni música tocando en el vehículo y olía a desinfectante de manos que habían usado tras comer.</p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver y su rostro luce dulce pero cansado. "Ya han pasado más de dos semanas y sigues conmigo. Yeol, rompiste tu récord conmigo."</p><p>Chanyeol agranda sus ojos un poco y traga sonoramente. Luego, se hecha a reír fuerte. Jongin suspira.</p><p>"Es divertido contigo. ¿No es así?" Chanyeol se limpia su boca con la manga de su camiseta negra.</p><p>"Sí." Jongin agrega distante. "Me va un poco mal en la academia." Confiesa cerrando sus ojos.</p><p>"Oh." Chanyeol suelta. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te ayudaba a practicar."</p><p>Jongin mueve su mano como esfumando humo inexistente. "No no es eso Yeollie. Tú estás ocupado con tus clases de biología y también estás ocupado conmigo."</p><p>Chanyeol agranda una vez más sus ojos y se muerde la lengua. "Te quito tiempo."</p><p>Jongin salta sorprendido en su asiento. Chanyeol lo compara mentalmente con un gato asustado. "¡No! No quise decir eso. Yo te quito tiempo a ti y pedirte que me ayudes sería muy egoísta."</p><p>Tras analizar dichas palabras por unos cortos segundos, Chanyeol coloca su mano delicadamente en la cabeza de Jongin. "Eso nunca Jonini. Además, para eso están los amigos." Chanyeol agrega y su corazón duele al pronunciar esa última palabra.</p><p>~ Cuando Chanyeol cae, cae duro. No solo en el sentido literal de la palabra. Sino cuando se enamora y cae por alguien más. ~</p><p>Jongin ríe y vira sus ojos. "Nunca más me preocupo por ti."</p><p>x</p><p>Ambos llegan al departamento a sentarse en el sofá. El día aún tenía varias horas de sobra y ambos decidieron hacer tareas. Para las cuatro de la tarde Jongin hace té y lleva dos tazas a donde ambos estaban sentados. Chanyeol la acepta feliz.</p><p>"¿Ya acabas?" Jongin pregunta tomando su té relajado. Sus tareas del sábado habían acabado y solo le quedaba leer durante el domingo.</p><p>"Sí. Dame un segundo." Chanyeol responde con voz concentrada, pero su media sonrisa no pasa desapercibida por el moreno.</p><p>Jongin acaba su té mientras el alto resuelve problemas de biología y por alguna razón, Jongin ve ecuaciones y se confunde. No le gusta para nada esa clase. Menos mal que el tuvo que tomar solo biología básica para su carrera. El menor sigue metido en sus pensamientos cuando siente unos labios sobre los suyos y empieza a reírse. Chanyeol siempre buscaba atención y a Jongin no le molestaba tanto dársela.</p><p>"Tierno." Jongin le dice acariciando el cabello rubio del alto; quien se encuentra aprisionándolo contra el sofá. Chanyeol lo sonríe como un niño.</p><p>"Sal conmigo." Chanyeol pronuncia un poco trabado.</p><p>Jongin lo empuja juguetón y descarta la idea. Además Chanyeol sabe bien que no cree en el amor y que no busca salir con nadie. Jongin no cree la proposición del otro.</p><p>"Shh." Jongin murmura suave y arrastra a Chanyeol de la mano hasta su habitación.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin sienta a Chanyeol algo rudo en el colchón. Chanyeol cae de trasero y el impacto hace que el olor a Jongin que las cobijas tienen, llegue hasta sus fosas nasales. Chanyeol cree que se va a volver loco. Jongin se sienta sobre él y sus labios se rozan un par de veces. Sus alientos son dispersos y van subiendo su agitación. Jongin se mueve diestro contra el miembro de Chanyeol y éste mismo suelta un suspiro profundo.</p><p>"Bésame." Jongin dice mirando únicamente la boca de Chanyeol y el otro no duda ni un segundo en hacer lo que Jongin le pida. Sus bocas son agresivas. La de Chanyeol muerde, succiona, trata de ofrecer lo mejor de sí; la de Jongin es una boca receptiva.</p><p>A Chanyeol le gusta mucho los sonidos que sus cuerpos y ropas hacen al rozarse o toparse a cada beso. También le fascinan los sonidos obscenos de sus bocas hacen; pasillos resbaladizos llenos de cariño. Jongin lo toma de su pelo rubio y lo jala de vez en cuando, causando en Chanyeol unos gemidos graves esporádicos. Jongin siente placer en cada vértebra de su ser, sus vellos erizados por la voz profunda del mayor.</p><p>"Más." Jongin pide con voz inteligible.</p><p>Las manos de Chanyeol le retiran su camiseta naranja. Su boca besando clavículas puntiagudas y un cuello expuesto ante él. Sus manos rozan costillas que simulan líneas no tan marcadas iluminadas por la poca luz que hay en el cuarto. Su lengua pasa por pezones delicados y el menor tiembla en sus brazos. Chanyeol no quiere que esto acabe nunca.</p><p>"Yeol..." Jongin habla despacio y bajo.</p><p>Chanyeol se levanta con Jongin amarrado a su torso. Los besos vuelven a ser en la boca y hay un poco de saliva demás. Chanyeol lo arrincona contra una pared fría y blanca. Jongin la consideraba fea y triste, ahora era la superficie perfecta para poder besar a Chanyeol como le venga en gana. Jongin asienta sus pies en el piso y se dedica a retirar la ropa de Chanyeol algo rápido. Chanyeol lo deja tomar ese ritmo.<br/>
Enseguida ambos están en ropa interior y el moreno no sabe bien cómo pero acabó en su cama debajo el mayor. Chanyeol lo besa lento ahora y Jongin mueve su cadera desesperado.</p><p>"Tranquilo, bebé." Chanyeol ronronea y acaricia la mejilla de Jongin con su pulgar. "Ya voy."</p><p>Sus ojos parecen estar encadenados a mirarse el uno al otro. Pero no son sólo sus ojos, Chanyeol siente un imán en su cuerpo a cada momento que Jongin se encuentra cerca de él; siente una necesidad de sostener al moreno cerca suyo. Es extraño pero no duele, es miedoso pero adictivo; es fatalmente perfecto y lo mejor de todo es que es real.<br/>
Chanyeol gruñe cuando la ropa interior es descartada y sus erecciones se rozan en seco.</p><p>"El lubricante está en mi pieza." Chanyeol dice algo entrecortado por el placer acumulado en su vientre. Jongin lo besa casto y estira su mano hasta su velador y saca una botella pequeña con dicho líquido. Chanyeol ríe y sus ojos muestran algo de duda y curiosidad.</p><p>"¿Qué?" El moreno dice tímido. "Lo compré cuando vi que esto estaba yendo unos días más allá de las dos semanas."</p><p>Chanyeol ríe más fuerte y Jongin le besa feliz. Su boca chocando contra dientes blancos. Los besos son más profundos, más llenos de sentimientos no confesados o desapercibidos por ambos. Chanyeol trata a Jongin con tanta delicadeza y cuidado y lo besa para distraerlo de la incomodidad o dolor de sus dedos largos dentro del moreno. Jongin gimotea una vez en la boca de Chanyeol y unos segundos más tarde Chanyeol le muerde el labio cuando Jongin empieza a gemir por la forma en la que Chanyeol mueve sus dedos de su mano derecha y con la izquierda se masturba un poco.<br/>
El alto retira sus dedos dejando a Jongin vacío y con una expresión de confusión y frustración.</p><p>"Lindo." Chanyeol lo besa al introducir su miembro en Jongin. El moreno suelta aire y un gemido sale escurridizo.</p><p>Normalmente tendría mucha vergüenza si fuese con alguien más, pero se trata de Chanyeol. Del hombre más alto que Jongin ha visto en su vida, de la persona mas ruidosa y torpe, del hombre con el corazón más grande que alguna vez cruzó por su vida. Se trata de alguien a quien Jongin quiere sin dificultad y con recelo. Se trata de alguien muy especial. Jongin sabe que está cerca de enamorarse de Chanyeol y eso lo asusta de una manera tormentosa. Jongin sabe que lo que su corazón quiere sentir es amor porque todo lo que Chanyeol hace es mil veces más hermoso, su voz es más atractiva, sus ojos son el lugar de comfort de Jongin y sus manos son su refugio.</p><p>Jongin no está listo para entregar su corazón.</p><p>x</p><p>El martes Jongin regresa a su pieza con mucha energía tras su práctica de baile. Chanyeol lo recibe con un beso apasionado como si no se hubiesen visto en meses y no en horas. Jongin no le presta mucha atención al beso.</p><p>"Hoy vimos una nueva coreografía de Fred. Verlo bailar es tan refrescante." Jongin le cuenta mientras mastica una tostada con queso crema que Chanyeol le había ofrecido ya que había hecho varias para ambos.</p><p>"Ahh..." Chanyeol responde algo seco.</p><p>"Los pasos son más complicados que la anterior pero es lindo verlo bailar." Jongin continúa más para sí mismo que para Chanyeol.</p><p>En seguida el mayor le retira la tostada de la mano y la coloca en el mesón. Jongin siente besos y la lengua de Chanyeol en su boca. Jongin siente queso crema que el alto había puesto en su lengua antes de besarlo. Jongin se deja llevar porque con Chanyeol todo es fácil. Fred Astaire queda olvidado en el fondo de su cabeza.<br/>
Por la noche Jongin está leyendo un manga en el sofá. Chanyeol está recostado en sus piernas y exige que Jongin le lea la historia. Jongin se divierte demasiado porque el mayor lo obliga a hacer diferentes tonos de voz para identificar los personajes. Parecen niños jugando y riendo de manera boba.</p><p>"Sal conmigo." Chanyeol vuelve a decir y Jongin solo rueda sus ojos y continúa con la lectura. Chanyeol ríe un poco desganado el resto de la velada.</p><p>x</p><p>El miércoles Jongin se está bañando y escucha a Chanyeol entrar al cuarto de baño y se peina y cepilla los dientes.</p><p>"Deberíamos salir a comer el viernes." Chanyeol sugiere casual.</p><p>"Okay." Jongin dice sacándose el shampoo de su cabello. Chanyeol siente su corazón saltar y está nervioso y feliz. "Le aviso a Sehun porque no lo he visto en un tiempo.¿Está bien?" Jongin agrega y Chanyeol entiende que no es una salida en pareja sino de amigos y su corazón frena de golpe y eso duele un poco pero no se queja.</p><p>x</p><p>El viernes Chanyeol está jugando en su celular mientras él y Sehun esperan a que Jongin salga de su academia.</p><p>"¿Cómo va todo con Jongin?" Sehun pregunta chasqueando su lengua.</p><p>"Bien." Chanyeol dice con una sonrisa mientras pausa su juego. "Quiero estar con él. Me fascina en todos los sentidos y Sehun creo que ..."</p><p>"No lo digas." Sehun dice con cara asqueada.</p><p>"¿Decir qué?"</p><p>"La palabra con 'A'."</p><p>"¿Uh?" Chanyeol dice confundido.</p><p>"Amor." Sehun responde. "Jongin parece feliz contigo, pero si se aman yo sería como ... ¿su hijo? Ya sabes, soy el bebé del grupo no lo sé." Sehun explica y Chanyeol lo mira con interés.</p><p>"Creo que lo amo con mi corazón entero." Chanyeol se encoge de hombros. Decirloby aceptarlo le es fácil. Sabe bien que ama a Jongin desde hace unos días. "Nunca pensé enamorarme tan rápido."</p><p>"Han sido unos pocos meses. Tal vez ya estabas enamorado un poco de él." Sehun señala lo obvio y Chanyeol se congela al darse cuenta de que amaba al moreno mucho antes de darse cuenta.</p><p>Enseguida Jongin sale corriendo y se sube a la parte de atrás del carro del más alto.</p><p>"Hi." Dice suave.</p><p>"¿Fred?" Sehun pregunta aburrido y Jongin sonríe ampliamente y les cuenta sobre la coreografía y el traje que Fred usa. Chanyeol frunce su entrecejo.</p><p>Una vez en el restaurante las conversaciones son fluidas y graciosas, Chanyeol tiene una mano en la pierna derecha de Jongin y Sehun finge no darse cuenta.</p><p>"Jongin me dijo que empezaste a salir con alguien que conociste en el trabajo." Chanyeol comenta mientras corta la milanesa que pidió en trozos más pequeños. Jongin se roba su comida de vez en cuento en vez de comer su lasaña.</p><p>"Ajá." Sehun asiente y traga un trozo de su lomo. "Se llama Kyungsoo. Es muy tímido y tiene una linda voz. No lo sé. Me gusta mucho." Sehun les cuenta.</p><p>"Kyungsoo." Jongin murmura. "¡Me alegra Hunnie!"</p><p>Sehun le sonríe y Chanyeol le da una palmada en el hombro, felicitándolo.</p><p>"Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos..." Sehun empieza a divagar. "¿Por qué no salen?"</p><p>Jongin y Chanyeol ríen y hablan al mismo tiempo: "Yo quisiera salir contigo, Jongin." Y "Somos solo amigos."</p><p>Sehun analiza la situación helado, nadie habla y sabe que metió la pata muy muy fuerte. Por lo que solo da un sorbo a su soda y comenta sobre el calor del día.</p><p>"¿Pensé que habías entendido que no quiero nada con nadie Chanyeol."</p><p>"Yo pensé que era alguien más que 'nadie'." Chanyeol responde dolido.</p><p>Sehun quiere morirse y se levanta de la mesa para darles espacio pero Chanyeol se le adelanta y le dice "Sehun, quédate. Termina tu comida. Yo ya me iba." Y así el alto se levanta, arroja suficiente dinero para la comida de los tres y sale caminando con la mirada baja.</p><p>Jongin siente sus pies pegados al piso y no va tras él.</p><p>"Diablos. Sé que metí la pata Jongin. Perdón."</p><p>El moreno lo regresa a ver con ojos tristes. "No es tu culpa."</p><p>Sehun se sienta junto a él y ya nadie come.</p><p>"Sabes. Tú puedes ser así como tú eres Jongin. Y está bien. Pero cuando juegas con alguien más, tienes que considerar los sentimientos del otro. Y Chanyeol es frágil. Un perdón nunca está demás."</p><p>Jongin lo mira con un brillo en los ojos y Sehun sabe que el moreno tiene miedo. Por eso agrega. "Nadie te puede obligar a amar."<br/>
Jongin asiente varias veces y Sehun coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Jongin. "No por ser maldito ni nada... pero Chanyeol era nuestro 'ride back to the university'." Sehun agrega y Jongin ríe sin ganas.</p><p>x</p><p>Una semana pasa llena de frío y ninguna palabra intercambiada. Jongin se levanta para alistarse para sus clases cuando Chanyeol ya sale del departamento. Ninguno se habla y hay veces que ambos llegan más tarde de lo normal para evitar estar con el otro en el mismo lugar. Chanyeol, como sea, deja siempre una taza de café negro caliente para Jongin cada mañana.</p><p>El moreno había decidido tomar su propio tiempo en descifrar que es lo que quiere y cómo acercase al mayor; pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era atreverse a hablar. Por lo que cada noche Jongin se quedaba despierto pensando en sus sentimientos y en las manos de Chanyeol tomando las suyas.</p><p>x</p><p>Sehun visita a Jongin en su pieza. No hay señales de Chanyeol y el departamento luce algo frío y el tiempo lento.</p><p>"Lo extrañas."</p><p>Jongin se acomoda sus lentes redondos y dorados. Está usando una camisa que le queda enorme y como él y Chanyeol comparten ropa, se le había olvidado de quien era originalmente la camisa celeste con rayas blancas que lleva puesto ese día.</p><p>"Demasiado."</p><p>"Anda a verlo. Estaba en la biblioteca con un grupo de gente que no reconocí. Dile que quieres hablar. O que extrañas su amistad. Arregla esto Jongin. Arréglalo antes de que sea muy tarde."</p><p>Jongin siente sus extremidades encogerse nerviosas y su corazón duele. Tiene miedo pero aún le queda algo de valor. Y su cariño por Chanyeol lo empuja a salir trotando hacia la biblioteca. Sehun se va a su casa fuera del campus.</p><p>Jongin llega a la biblioteca y busca al rubio más alto entre las mesas. No lo encuentra entonces opta por ir al segundo piso. Lo cual se le hace extraño porque allí es prohibido el ruido y bueno... Chanyeol no es que pueda ser llamado una persona silenciosa. No obstante, Jongin sube las escaleras con el corazón en la boca, y la boca llena de bilis. Busca entre los pasillos y no lo ve. Las mesas están, en su mayoría, vacías; y en las computadoras solamente está Jongdae y Junmyeon (un chico atractivo que jugaba volley y tenía una clase los lunes con Jongin).</p><p>"Jongin." Jongdae lo saluda en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuche.</p><p>"Hola Jongdae. Hola Junmyeon." Jongin responde susurrando. Sus ojos buscando aún.</p><p>"Chanyeol está en el area de descanso. Afuera en este piso." Jongdae lo sonríe débil.</p><p>Jongin agranda sus ojos como si hubiese sigo pillado haciendo algo vergonzoso o malo, como sea, agradece y sale al balcón.<br/>
Hay varias mesas blancas con sombrillas rojas y dos máquinas dispensadoras de comida y bebidas. El sol es apenas fuerte y el viento que golpea a Jongin cuando sale es algo refrescante. Jongin sonríe un poco al ver a Chanyeol sentado de espaldas a él. Su cabello rubio está atado a un pequeño moño y el resto está suelto tapando un poco su cuello. Chanyeol está usando una camisa café con rayas negras que era de Jongin y esto hace que al moreno le palpite un corazón errante.<br/>
Jongin se fija y traga saliva dolorosamente al ver que Chanyeol ríe con alguien quien desconoce. Chanyeol ríe fuerte y tiene el mal hábito de golpear a la persona que está junto a él cada vez que suelta una carcajada. Jongin hace una mueca al ver a Chanyeol hacer el intento de golpear leve al muchacho de pelo rojo vino junto a él - pero este lo sostiene del brazo; evitando así el golpe - tal vez se conocen bien.</p><p>"Chanyeol-ah no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual de alto y ruidoso." El pelirrojo comenta con fascinación y la sonrisa más linda que Jongin ha visto en su vida.</p><p>"Tú sigues igual. Solo tu pelo es ahora rojo y ya no negro. Te ves bien Baekhyun, California te sentó bien."</p><p>Jongin frunce su entrecejo y no le toma mucho entender quién era el otro muchacho. Jongin se aguanta un sollozo y su boca solo se abre. No quiere quedarse más tiempo allí; por lo que sale corriendo y se dirige a su habitación.</p><p>Jongin no quiere llorar. No quiere ser egoísta tampoco. Si Chanyeol quiere a Baekhyun en su vida, Jongin no es quien para interrumpir ese reencuentro. Jongin se despoja de su ropa y se mete a la ducha; dejando que sus lágrimas y las gotas de agua se confundan entre ellas. Fue tonto y lento. Fue descuidado e insensible. Jongin sabe que ama a Chanyeol y eso es lo que más le duele. Sabe que está perdido y enamorado por el alto. Y es cálido como el primer beso que intercambiaron. Enamorarse era cálido, sobre todo si Chanyeol lo tomaba de la mano y lo abrazaba contra su pecho para asegurarle que su corazón estaría bien cuidado. Era cálido y bello. Era especial, como Chanyeol. Pero era tarde y no tenía lógica tratar más.</p><p>Esa noche Jongin evita a Chanyeol y le deja una carta bajo la puerta del alto:<br/>
Querido gigante,Perdón por haber herido tu corazón. Perdón por no responder más rápido a tus sentimientos. Perdón por haber sido lento. Perdón perdón perdón. Es verdad que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos algo tarde y tal vez tú tengas mil otras oportunidades y personas. Yo solo te tengo a ti. Pero no soy egoísta Yeollie, quiero que seas muy feliz. Gracias por cargarme cada vez que me caía, gracias por tu cariño, toques y consejos. Por todo esto sé que te amé y te amaré. Yeollie, te amo. Te amo te amo te amo. Eso lo sé porque siento una felicidad absoluta que se expande por mi pecho cada vez que te veo. Siento euforia que llega hasta la punta de mis dedos y me hace cosquillas, siento un corazón pesado y tú eres luz. La verdad no sé que más decir... tal vez esta carta me haga egoísta. Solo quiero que seamos amigos como siempre. Te extraño tanto. Solo pensé que era justo que sepas mis sentimientos.<br/>
Tuyo siempre, Jo-Nini.</p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol regresa a la biblioteca casi en la noche. Había hablado con Baekhyun por varias horas y conversar con el ahora pelirrojo, había sido muy ameno. Baekhyun inclusive lo había escuchado hablar sobre sus problemas con Jongin y la forma descontrolada en la que lo amaba. Al entrar a la biblioteca Jongdae y Junmyeon siguen allí. Chanyeol los saluda y decide regresar a su habitación. Quería hablar con Jongin, como Baekhyun lo había aconsejado.</p><p>"¿Viste a Jongin?" Chen le pregunta antes de que Chanyeol se aleje de ellos. "Te estaba buscado."</p><p>Chanyeol se queda helado y solo vira su cabeza para ver con su perfil derecho a Jongdae. "No..."</p><p>"Oh. Bueno, él vino a verte hace unas horas."</p><p>Chanyeol asiente y sale algo rápido de la biblioteca. Llega a su habitación y grita por Jongin varias veces. No hay respuesta. Lo busca en el baño y no está. Se mete a la habitación suya y encuentra la carta. Y la lee apurado. Su corazón duele y está demasiado feliz. Adrenalina recorre sus venas y felicidad compacta brilla en las líneas de sus manos. Chanyeol abre el cuarto de Jongin y solo ve a Sehun allí, dormido, quien se levanta por el sonido.</p><p>"Chanyeol-Hyung."</p><p>"Sehun-ah." Chanyeol murmura. La carta arrugada en su puño derecho. "¿Jongin?"</p><p>"Salió por aire. Ya sabes es dramático. Leí la carta, es linda... pero dramática. Lo más probable es que esté en la piscina de la escuela... anda a decirle que lo amas bla bla bla." Sehun dice con voz aún media dormida. "Yo iré a mi casa."</p><p>Chanyeol le da las gracias y sale corriendo a la piscina. Se le hacía interesante pensar en Jongin yendo a la piscina si no le gustaba nadar.</p><p>x</p><p>Cuando Chanyeol llega, mira a Jongin sentado cerca de la pared-ventana de la piscina cubierta. Está mirando el cielo estrellado y sus labios son mordidos por sus dientes varias veces.</p><p>"Nini." Chanyeol llama con voz tranquila.</p><p>Jongin se asusta y lo regresa a ver. Sus labios forman ahora una 'o' perfecta.</p><p>"Yeol..." Jongin se levanta y camina hacia Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol lo abraza contra su pecho y Jongin se siente más en casa que nunca. Y eso que no está en su departamento.</p><p>"Eres tan dramático." Chanyeol ríe.</p><p>"Te extraño." Jongin responde.</p><p>"Yo a ti. ¿Qué haces acá?" Chanyeol le retira cabellos de la frente. Su toque lo quema y sabe que es por la falta de contacto entre ambos por días.</p><p>"Me causa comfort este lugar. Creo que lo asocio contigo y tú eres mi lugar... mi persona." Jongin dice suave. "¿Leíste mi carta?"</p><p>Chanyeol asiente feliz. "Tú eres mi mundo entero."</p><p>Jongin lo mira maravillado; su expresión ahora cambia a una de nerviosismo y sus dedos se aferran a la camiseta que el rubio está usando. "¿Baekhyun?"</p><p>"Vino a visitarme. Él no vive en el país pero está de vacaciones acá."</p><p>"Ah... Es muy guapo." Jongin se mueve incómodo entre los brazos del alto.</p><p>"Mira. Me dio esto." Chanyeol retira uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de Jongin y saca un sobre amarillo pálido de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.</p><p>Jongin toma el sobre y lee el contenido. Chanyeol vuelve a hablar. "Se va a casar en agosto con un tal Yixing."<br/>
Jongin se siente tonto y todo su rostro se pone rojo. "Oh." Suelta suave.</p><p>"Quieres ser mi acompañante?" Chanyeol suelta abrupto. Una media sonrisa aun en su cara.</p><p>Jongin puede ver bien el rostro de Chanyeol con la poca luz que la luna ofrece. Lo puede ver bien por el hecho de que se lo sabe casi de memoria, porque sus dedos calzan bien en las mejillas del mayor, porque sus bocas están acostumbradas a la forma de la otra. Jongin sonríe un poco y se siente relajado por el sonido casi insonoro de la piscina y por la respiración un poco acelerada de Chanyeol.</p><p>"Quiero acompañarte por toda la vida..." Jongin confiesa sin pensar mucho en sus palabras y el alto ríe fuerte. El eco de su risa sobresalta a Jongin, pero no le sorprende.</p><p>"Te amo." Chanyeol lo besa hasta que ninguno tiene aire en los pulmones. "Salgamos de aquí antes de meternos en problemas."</p><p>Jongin ríe mientras Chanyeol lo jala de la mano fuera del edificio y ambos se sienten infinitos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin está atando la corbata negra de Chanyeol al cuello del rubio, mientras éste lo mira con ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa amplia. Jongin termina su trabajo y le da un beso casto en la boca.</p><p>"Listo. Eres guapo." Jongin comenta caminando de espaldas para apreciar a su novio en traje negro.</p><p>"Tu también eres muy guapo, amor."</p><p>Jongin ríe feliz y ambos se acercan para un beso algo más largo y lento. Luego, Jongin se coloca su propia corbata y se peina un poco.</p><p>"Nini. ¿Sabes donde está mi colonia?" Chanyeol lo distrae.</p><p>"En mi maleta." Responde el moreno.</p><p>Ambos habían viajado a California. Tras cuatro meses de estar juntos oficialmente. Estaban alojados en el hotel en el que Baekhyun se casaría y hoy, era la boda.<br/>Jongin había tenido una ocasión para conocer al pelirrojo y lo había encontrado encantador y amigable. Jongin también había aprovechado para escuchar cómo era Chanyeol a sus 18 años. También habían conocido a Yixing y a un primo suyo llamado Minseok. Todos eran simpáticos y Jongin se veía feliz. Chanyeol era aún más feliz viendo a su novio feliz.</p><p>"Vamos a estar tarde. Vamos, gigante." Jongin le dice agarrando las llaves de la habitación.</p><p>Chanyeol lo regresa a ver y asiente. Jongin se ve espectacular con su traje café y su camisa rosada pálida acariciando suave su piel. Chanyeol cree que tiene mucha suerte.<br/>Los dos salen de la mano hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la recepción. Una vez dentro del mismo Jongin toma a Chanyeol del saco y lo trae a sí para un beso.</p><p>Chanyeol ríe por la demostración de cariño espontánea. "Sabes... No he escuchado a Fred en nuestras conversaciones hace meses. ¿Está bien?"</p><p>Jongin entrecierra sus ojos y se aleja un poco del mayor. "Yeol... Fred está muerto."</p><p>Chanyeol agranda sus ojos demasiado y su expresión es de sorpresa y horror. "Oh no. ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Jongin estás bien? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué no me contaste?" Chanyeol habla rápido.</p><p>Jongin suelta un suspiro y cierra sus ojos. "Chanyeol... dime algo. ¿Tú pensabas que Fred Astaire era un bailarín en mi academia?" Una sonrisa se escapa.</p><p>Chanyeol sigue preocupado, pero ahora también está confundido. "Ajá." Responde suave.</p><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abren y llegan a la recepción. Hay demasiadas personas caminando rápido por todos lados. Las decoraciones son blancas y celestes y las rosas del mismo color. Jongin ve de reojo a Minseok corriendo atrás de unos niños y la imagen le da risa.</p><p>"Chanyeollie, bruto Chanyeollie. Fred Astaire es un bailarín profesional de Estados Unidos de los años 50." Jongin suelta una carcajada y su novio tiene las orejas rojas y sus hombros anchos un poco encogidos.</p><p>"Yo pensé... tú hablabas de él y..." Chanyeol no puede continuar de la vergüenza.</p><p>"¿Estabas celoso?"</p><p>"Sí." Chanyeol admite mientras caminan hacia sus puestos donde sería la boda.</p><p>"Pues ni antes ni ahora tienes porqué estar  celoso. Tengo ojos solo para ti."</p><p>"Te amo."</p><p>"Yo a ti mi gigante."<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>